My Name Is: Sakura Haruno
by StarCrossedAngel15
Summary: My first fanfic. Sakura weak...yeah right. Sakura has a dark past that no one not even Sakura knew...well all exept the Hokage and Kakashi. And there's this villian that really wants her power SasuSaku HinNaru InoShika Too Be Updated Soon I HAVENT FORGOTT
1. Lone Battle

**This is my first fan fiction ever! At first I really though this story was a lame idea but I fixed the first chapter that I made of it and it ended up pretty good. Anyways I hope you all enjoy the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own the Jutsus of this chapter.**

**Chapter 1: Lone Battle**

My name is Sakura Haruno and I am 16 years old. I am a genin **(Is that right?)** in training. Sometimes I get missions and most of them mostly evolve retrieving scrolls and most of those missions go completely wrong. Instead of battling and show what I have been taught, I end up a nerves wreck and I cant even battle well. My friends are the ones that are always saving my back.

Naruto. A silly blonde boy that always gets be in my nerves, but I know that he would do anything to protect me. Believe it!

And then there is Sasuke, the love of my life. He is very secretive and sometimes a jerk but when I really nee his help he always is willing to give a helping hand, even though he has to kill someone in order to do it.

But right now it is a different story. There is no Naruto and no Sasuke to fight my battles. It is me and me alone with the biggest enemy I have ever faced. Alone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Young girl just give me the scroll me the scroll and I will spear your life" said a very strange man. The man had black hair like Lee's but messy and he had a mask in his mouth like Kakashi sensei. He had black baggy pants and a white **shirt (I know pretty plain but the cloths doesn't make the story)**

That is it, why does everyone think I am a weakling? No. She is going to prove herself. She is going to show them all not to mess with Sakura Haruno.

Regular POV:

She did some hand seals and disappeared out of no where. "Where the hell did she…" He got interrupted by a voice behind him.

"Think fast" Sakura yelled as she threw three kunai. The man barely dodge them only getting a small cut in his cheek.

"That was a pretty good move…but not good enough" The man did some hand seals of his own and yelled, "Gust Wind Jutsu!" suddenly a small yet powerful mini tornado formed pulling Sakura of the ground.

"Hey this isn't fair" Sakura yelled.

"Life isn't fair my dear" he threw a kunai into the mini tornado and hit Sakura luckily in the leg.

"Aieee" Sakura screamed, a scream that could be heard for miles.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At Bridge:

"Where can Sakura-chan be, I mean she only had to go to the river that is in the woods to get water for our mission later today and it's already been an hour" Naruto stated.

"Dobe" Sasuke said. _'But he is kinda right, even Naruto can go fetch some water and come back without getting lost, something must be definitely wrong'_

Just then they heard a familiar scream coming from the woods. "Sakura!" Both boys screamed. They started to run into the woods in search of there friend.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The man stopped the mini tornado considering that if he left it longer it would deplete his chakara. Sakura fell to the ground and did not move. "Your weak" the man stated and started to kick the poor young girl in her stomach which caused her to cough up blood. "And a waste of my time" he reached for the scroll in her pocket.

"Don't you ever call me weak" at that point she took the kunai that was stabbed in her leg and stabbed it to the an in his right shoulder.

"Ughhh" He screamed.

"Sakura-Chan" Naruto said coming out of the bushes, Sasuke not to far behind **(OO)**. They both took out to kunai threatening the man that had caused pain to there friend.

"Leave her alone" Sasuke said in a shocking protective tone.

"He He He, you think you can deafet me, well think again" The man took the kunai that was stabbed in his shoulder and threw in on the ground.

"Hey, this is suppose to be our battle and I am going to keep it that way" Sakura said with confidence. She did some hand seals that Sasuke knew oh so very well.

"You idiot, don't do it!" Sasuke screamed.

"Sorry Sasuke but this is my battle and I wont let you interrupted…I am going to show everyone that I am no weakling…Chakara Seal!" Sakura screamed.

A force field appeard surrounding a massive amount of area and the only ones that were there were it were the strange man and Sakura…

**He He well this is my first chapter and I might update in a matter of one to two days…only if I get atleast five reviews for this chapter. I promise the next chapter will be longer and if I don't well just be satisfied with what I can do, okay.**

**You might see that the jutsus were created by me and if you wish to borrow it please send me an email and I will give you the terms and rules of using them**.

_**Next Chapter: The Secrets Behind the Chakara Seal**_

**StarCrossedAngel15**


	2. The Secrets Behind The Chakra Seal

**OMG! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I got triple of what I actually wanted. You guys are the best and that's why I adding the chapter quickly.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…I wish LOL…but I do own most of the jutsus that are going to be in this story. .**

**----**

**Chapter 2: The Secrets Behind The Chakra Seal**

"What the heck happened here!" Naruto screamed in shock. "And what in the world is a Chakra Seal?"

"A Chakra Seal is when you focus an amount of chakra and form it as a force field, depending on the amount of chakra that you use depends the strength of it and by the looks of it Sakura's Chakra Seal is pretty strong" Sasuke explained** (for a guy that doesn't talk much he sure did a heck of a sentence here…LOL)**

"Woah" was all Naruto could say. It was the first time he had ever seen Sakura so powerful and determined.

-----

**In Battlefield:**

"I am surprised that you could pull of such an advanced jutsu" The man said "And by the way…I was so rude to introduce myself. My name is Chikata Nenzu**(Random name here people XD)**

"I don't give a damn" Sakura said, she focused her chakra in the feet and hands and started to charge. She low kicked Chikata which made him go to the air but he back flipped back to the ground he did some hand seals and he started to glow.

"Your not the only one with secrets" Chikata started to scream and he started to grow fangs and paws and his face even grew yellow/orange hair all around.

He roared like a lion, in fact he actually looked like a lion. Everyone stared at him in shock.

"Sakura take this damn force field out" Sasuke screamed while using a kunai trying to break the field.

Sakura got out of shock and nodded a no "It's time for me to fight my own battles" She got into battle stance waiting for Chikata Nenzu to attack, he started to charge at her, he jumped in the air and tried to scratch but she dodged the attack. She took out two kunai knives and threw them toward Chikata, Chikata used his agility and dodge them easily. He ran towards her and tried to scratch her again but she dodge it. Chikata used this as an advantage and did a full 180 degree turn and using his strong tail he grabbed her legs and made her fall down. He scratched her in her face but Sakura used her legs and pushed him out of her…she took one of the kunai that was in the ground hitting him of guard in his stomach.

----

"Go Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled. "You can do it! Believe it!"

'I must say that she is not as weak as I thought, she might even win' Sasuke thought.

----

**Battle Field:**

Chikata turned into his normal self, and he started to laugh evilly. "You know you really are the worst ninja I have ever faced, instead of aiming on my heart, head, or neck and finishing me off you aimed at my stomach…did you even know that a human can survive without a stomach or are you really that stupid" Chikata Nenzu taunted.

"I SAID, DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME WEAK" Sakura got over powered with energy, she did some hand seals and yelled "Earth Sting Jutsu" using her hands she formed ten pointy rocks **(telekinetically)** and threw them at him and in a blick of an eye it hit him, not even able to dodge the attack. One of them hit him leg, on in his arm, and one very, very, but very near the heart…enough to cause death.

The last words that Chikata Nenzu said were "Mission Complete and he died. Once Sakura saw that the man had died, she pulled of the force field and she fell unconscious in the ground.

"Sakura" both boys said in unison and headed toward the unconscious girl, Sasuke checked for a pulse and noticed it was low.

"We have to take her to the hospital" Sasuke said while picking her up and putting her on his back "Let's go" Sasuke said

"Hm" Naruto agreed. **(notice that it was a 'hm' not a 'hn' ok…)**

**----**

**One hour later in the hospital:**

It was silent, both boys hadn't said a word since they arrived on the hospital, and knowing Naruto he wasn't that good with silence so he spoke up.

"I never knew Sakura was that powerful" Naruto said. " I mean I have never heard of Sting Earth Jutsu…well there is a lot of things I don't know about but that's not the case. I am pretty sure that Jutsu is that common"

"That's because its not" Kakashi Sensei said from behind them. This caught Sasuke's attention.

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked.

"The was only one blood descendent that was known to be capable of using that jutsu…Sasuke I am pretty sure you have heard of the Hayate Clan."

"…" Sasuke stayed silent.

**OO What is the Hayate Clan, What does it have to do with Sakura, What does Sasuke know, When will Naruto mature all of these questions an more will be answered on the next chapter: Blood Line: The Hayate Clan**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter…I'm sorry it was shorter than the last**, **really, really sorry. And in the next chapter…maybe you might see the other characters, please review otherwise there won't be a next chapter Muahahahaha.**

**StarCrossedAngel15**


	3. Blood Line: The Hayate Clan

**Hiya guys thanks for the review some of them told e that they were some Hayates in Naruto. Like the one from the Chunin exams and one told me that Kakashi was Hayate but it isn't true… Kakashi is Hataka not Hayate okay. And I also noticed that they way you pronounce the last name of the one from the Chunin exams is different than the way I pronounce it so…its different. Well I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…but I do own the plot and the Hayate clan.**

**Chapter 3: Blood Line: The Hayate Clan**

**------**

"Do you?" Kakashi sensei asked.

"Yes, my clan used to tell us stories about a clan not so long ago that lost there lives by defending the village from some unidentified group of ninjas that were going to take over the village…I thought that was just a myth to scare us and make us work harder" Sasuke said.

"But it isn't…" Kakashi said.

_**Flashback:**_

_Knock on the door_

_A man stood up from the couch in which he was sitting at and opened the door to come face to face with another man much younger than him._

"_There here" The young man told the older man. The young man was known as Hataka Kakashi._

"_I will get the others" The older man responded. This man was known as Hayate Masaya. He was the eldest and strongest of his clan, known as the Hayate Clan, on of the most famous clans next to the Uchiha clan._

"_Setsuna, Ichigo, Michuri, Endymion, grab your stuff they are here" Hayate Masaya said. The four nodded and proceeded. The family grabbed, kunai, and every single weapon they had and left the house to battle the intruders._

_**End of Flashback.**_

"That family fought till the end, Hayate Ichigo was forty, Hayate Setsuna was thirty eight, and Hayate Endymion and Michuri sixteen, they were fraternal twins, died at battle" Kakashi sensei said.

"What about Hayate Masaya?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Hayate Masaya age sixty, defeated the last of the ninjas but was left in terrible state…he knew he was gonna die eventually and his clan would become extinct , so with his last bit of power he had he set his family traces to a just born child, just like you Naruto" Kakashi sensei said.

"Yeah but I don't get it, what does this have to do with Sakura" Naruto asked stupidly.

"She was the just born child at that time and she was the one that inherited the families power and traces" Sasuke said.

"Bingo, at least not all of my students are stupid" Kakashi sensei.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean" Naruto said.

Just then Tsunade entered the waiting room.

"How is she?" Naruto asked.

"Well lets see…she had deep cuts in her face which we healed, her scars shall clear up soon…she sprained her ankle…minor cuts…and the reason why she is unconscious is because she was left with a dangerously low amount of chakra" Tsunade explained.

"So can we see her?" Naruto asked.

"Not at the moment…she is resting which is very important for a quick her recuperation…oh and three more things"

"What?" The three boys asked.

"First, to recover the chakra she has lost she is going to be on bed rest for a week, she is going to be with bandages for two weeks and…"

"And what?" The boys asked. Tsunade looked at the three boys carefully, she noticed Naruto was with a big smile, Kakashi was reading his perverted book 'Icha Icha Paradise' and Sasuke was with his serious look. She came to a conclusion.

"Considering that Sakura's parents are out of town…Sasuke is going to be staying at her house to make sure she stays in bed" she said.

"Hey why not me?" Naruto asked pissed.

"Yeah why not him" Sasuke said not really wanting to stay at her house.

"Because Naruto is immature and…" Tsunade was interrupted.

"Hey I'm not immature" Naruto said.

"As I was saying…like Naruto is immature and well Kakashi I don't trust him" She sent a death glare at him and he understood what she meant and put away his book. "So why not Sasuke, especially that you guys need to spend some quality time with each other."

"So why cant she just stay at one of the hospital rooms" Sasuke asked.

"Because the hospital is jam packed this week with people and me and the nurses wont be able to attend to her as much like she is suppose to have" Tsunade said. "So I order you to stay at her house you got it"

"Yes maam…but wait one more question…who's gonna bathe her…cause I sure am not gonna do that" Sasuke asked. Kakashi was gonna open his mouth when Tsunade began to talk.

"I will send one of my nurses" She said. "So we've got a deal?" Tsunade asked.

"In one condition…at my place" Sasuke said.

"Okay…deal" Tsunade said. A nurse came in.

"Excuse me maam but the patient Haruno Sakura has just awoken and had been asking for a certain Sasuke, might any of you three be him" The nurse pointed out.

"Why yes, this is Sasuke" Tsunade said showing the young boy "Take him to her room"

"Come right this way" The nurse said. Sasuke just followed and put his hands in his pockets not even bothering to argue.

'_Old lady…bitch' _Sasuke cursed in his head. The nursed stopped a in the room number '105' and opened the door, she let Sasuke get in and she closed the door leaving the two young teens alone.

"Sasuke-kun" She said weakly.

"Hn" was his answer. He sat down on a near by chair and didn't even say a word.

"Did I do good?" Sakura asked.

"No. You really did a stupid decision, Naruto and I could had helped you and you didn't need to be here and I wouldn't be stuck babysitting you for the whole week" He said in a annoyed tone.

"Babysitting me?" She asked.

"Yes, old hag Tsunade ordered me to baby-sit you for the whole week because your parents are out of town and you are going to be on bed rest" He answered.

"Oh, hey where are the others?" She asked.

"There outside in the waiting room, and I will be leaving" He said and left threw the doors he went to the waiting room and told Naruto that it was his turn. Naruto went flying at the sped of light to see Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, are you feeling better?" Naruto asked sitting on the chair next to her.

"No…is it true what Sasuke told me, that he is going to 'baby-sit' me?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah and I asked Tsunade why I couldn't baby-sit you and she told me that I was immature, can you believe that, me Uzumaki Naruto, immature" He said.

Sakura just chuckled and answered "Yeah who would think you were immature…"

"Well at least some one agrees with me" Naruto said.

Sakura just took a paddle that Tsunade gave her just incase Naruto was acting stupid "You baka I was being sarcastic!" She hit him in the head and a huge bump appear on his head.

"Hey…that was mean" He said while rubbing his head.

"Just get out Naruto" Naruto had already got her pissed. Naruto got out not wanting to get hurt again and he left to the waiting room. Sasuke was in a chair sitting down and Kakashi was reading his book.

"Kakashi, your turn" He closed his book and began to walk to be stopped by a piece of paper in his face.

"This piece of paper is a restraining order from Sakura indicating that you Hataka Kakashi cant be even fifty feet close to her, you got that" Tsunade said.

"Yes"

**Okay guys this has been the longest chapter yet and I tend to improve. The thing is that I am used to writing short and sweet. Okay I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and I am so sorry I took so long. The thing is that I put up two oneshots so that took some of my time. Well please review!**

**StarCrossedAngel15**


End file.
